The present invention relates to an enclosure for electronic data processing equipment which is resistant to electrostatic discharge and in which the enclosed electronic equipment is resistant to either being disrupted in its operation by electromagnetic radiation or itself radiating significant amounts of electromagnetic energy.
Electronic and data processing equipment is generally enclosed in an equipment enclosure including a support frame surrounded by panels. The mechanical strength of the enclosure is imparted by the frame. Modern office environments where data processing electronic equipment is often found, generate large amounts of static electricity. In such environments, a static discharge from the enclosure can cause disruption of the operation of the enclosed electronic equipment.
Electromagnetic radiation is also a problem. Regulations require that electronic equipment not radiate significant amounts of electromagnetic energy, thus avoiding pollution of the radio spectrum. The equipment itself must be resistant to the incidence of electromagnetic energy thereby, allowing the equipment to be operated close to other equipment and in the presence of radio frequency radiating sources.
The requirements of resistance to static discharge and electromagnetic shielding are at odds with one another. Resistance to electrostatic discharge requires that the equipment enclosure be substantially non-conductive. On the other hand, electromagnetic shielding requires that the equipment enclosure be very highly conductive.